


Jewel Heist and Chill

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Blind Men (Game)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Date Night, M/M, Supervillains, agent hunter being lecherous as always, because fuck capitalism, date night but youre a supervillain and youre stealing jewels from the rich, gay shit, its like 3 bucks on steam go get it its about gay super spies, sergei and keegan both woo, the fandom is two people me and my friend, this will get 0 attention but i dont even caaaare i love this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Keegan and Sergei are out on a "date" when Agent Hunter interrupts them.





	Jewel Heist and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> i love this game and wrote this a while ago after i first finished the game... found it, finished it, published it -- you know the drill

It was meant to be an easy heist -- in quickly and out quicker, pockets a bit heavier and new lair a bit more well-funded. They didn't do this often (Keegan found it tedious and unnecessary -- why do what a henchman can do for you?), but he felt responsible for putting his lair together on his own and anyway, it meant more time with Sergei, so what was the harm?

 _I suppose_ , thought Keegan wryly,  _it's a bit like date night for us_.

"Sergei!" He yelled lazily, loudly so his voice would travel the distance. "Are you finished on your side, yet?"

Sergei had taken the left wing and Keegan the right -- they were to line their pockets, leave a 'thank you' note to the rich old sods they were stealing from, and be gone. Keegan wasn't terribly fond of leaving the notes - very tacky - but all press is good press and all that. Being a villain of his kind meant being in the public eye rather often... He attracted all sorts of unsavory attention, but already Doctor Cyclops and his vision of a newer, better world had received quite the following. Keegan was pleasantly surprised to learn that he inspired people nearly as much as he frightened them.

Both his uncle and his lover were very proud.

Keegan circled the left wing of the building at a comfortable pace, searching. The room was full of beautiful riches, an obvious display of frivolous wealth. It disgusted him, and he itched to complain to Sergei about it. However, Sergei was nowhere to be found.  _Is he in the bathroom, perhaps?_ , wondered Keegan.

"Darling, come on, let's take these jewels and-" He stopped dead in his tracks. Not ten feet away, a man with slicked-back hair and a fine-tailored suit was brandishing a GLOBAL-issued gun at Keegan's partner, who held his hands up with a sour expression on his face.

"Well, would you look at us," said the man with the gun, grinning crookedly. "My dream threesome, all in one room."

Keegan crinkled his nose in disgust, snarling, "Agent Hunter, what are  _you_ doing here?"

Sergei remained silent, hands up in surrender. Keegan could see the cogs in his mind turning, calculating the best time to strike Hunter with his robotic arm. Keegan blinked at him meaningfully and Sergei nodded once inconspicuously. All Keegan would have to do is distract the agent, then he and his partner could go to dinner like they'd planned.

"You're made quite the name for yourself, Doctor Cyclops," drawled Hunter flirtatiously. By the tone of his voice, one would never guess he was holding a man at gunpoint. "And I've been personally assigned to taking you down." He drove this home with a wink.

Keegan grimaced. "And  _this_ is the best place for that? This is petty theft in a country you do not live in. Why not take down a larger operation?"

Agent Hunter grinned. "I'm glad you asked! Actually-"

And then with a  _crack!_ , he was knocked out on the floor, Sergei suddenly above him, staring down coldly. Keegan briefly mourned the loss of potential information, but Sergei was far more important to him than any plans GLOBAL may have. They'd just plan more carefully from now on to avoid any big trouble with the American agents.

"Shall we, Doctor?" asked Sergei, gesturing towards the door.

Keegan easily closed the distance between them, leaning up for a quick kiss before taking his second-in-command's hand in his own. "Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a supervillain's best friends!


End file.
